


blue green colors flashing

by Prncelouie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Studying, high school!boyfriends, spring fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 10:35:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18193460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prncelouie/pseuds/Prncelouie
Summary: Harry and Louis decide to study on the porch.





	blue green colors flashing

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello, this is the first thing I've ever published here. It's a part of @fullonlarrie 's quick fic challenge.  
> the title is from fleetwood mac's Silver Springs  
> you can find me on tumblr @prncelouie

“Oh my god…you’re in love with her.” Louis stared at Harry who proceeded to shove him lightly. Louis, who never met an opportunity he didn’t take, flung himself to the ground with a wail.  
Harry rolled his eyes and resisted extending a hand to Louis for about ten milliseconds. “I’m 110% sure I’m not in love with Cat.” Harry said as he pulled Louis from the floor of his porch.  
“You’re not giving her a chance and to be frank, that’s rude of you.”  
Harry contemplated pushing Louis over again. “Lou, she’s nearly 90.”  
“Harold, I’m just going to lay all the facts out there.” Louis shoved his hand in Harry’s face and thrust one finger forward with each point he made. “One, you see her every day.”  
“I walk her dog!”  
“Two!” Louis continued without acknowledging Harry. “You have a _nickname_ for her. Three, you _called_ her on the _phone_.” There’s no use in trying to stop him at this point. Harry had known Louis nearly his entire life and knew all too well if Louis’ interrupted he’ll just find a way to extend the bit.  
“And now?! You make her a mixtape?” Louis waved the CD case he had plucked from Harry’s bag in front of his face as if he wouldn’t remember the playlist he spent a week compiling.  
“I’ve made you at least 10 mixtapes.”  
“You’re only proving my point.” A dainty wrist is raised to his forehead as Louis feigns grief. “You’re going to leave me for Ms. Hampstead.”  
_Never a dull moment. ___  
With exams lurking around the corner, they rarely had a moment away from their revising schedule. But on this first day of spring, the sun had revealed herself and Harry couldn’t resist taking Louis by the hand and setting up a makeshift study session on the porch. With the sun pressing lightly onto their shoulders like warm hands, revising was a lost cause.  
It was a day like a Dixie Chicks song, a warm melody until Harry listened to the words. Like their haunting words, a breeze shifted the trees lining the yard and raised goosebumps on his arms.  
Harry felt Louis shiver in his arms as the wind continued to blow lightly over the porch. Smiling, Harry pulled Louis nearly into his lap and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s exposed arms.  
“I told you to grab your jacket.” Harry murmured as he pressed a kiss to the top of Louis’ head.  
“If the sun is out, it’s actually illegal for it to be cold.” Harry chuckled in agreement and squeezed Louis tighter to him and Harry didn’t miss the way that Louis pushed into his grasp. “Besides I’ve never been cold in my entire life.” Harry pretended to pull away his arms but Louis quickly dug his fingers into the flesh of Harry’s forearm. “ _Don’t you fucking dare_.”  
“Cat isn’t this needy.”  
For the first time that spring, but certainly not the last, Harry was shoved to the floor.  



End file.
